scooby_doo_mystery_incorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Bronson Stone
'Sheriff Bronson Stone '''is the sheriff of Crystal Cove. His first name is Sheriff becuase Ruby Stone wanted him to be a sheriff. Physical Appearance The sheriff has a brown hat and grey hair. He has a brown mustache. Personality He is selfish and doesn't exactly like Mystery Incorporated. History Season 1 He locked the gang up for solving a mystery. He later took a body from a crime scene and arrrested Professor Emmanuel Raffalo (Beware the Beast from Below). Sheriff wore a gator skin suit only to discover it was fake while arresting the Gator Family (The Creeping Creatures). Scooby-Doo told him the appearance of the Ghost Truck (Secret of the Ghost Rig). He explained his motto was to Serve and Protect, not to Serve and Protect from Man-Crabs (Revenge Of The Man-Crab). He told the gang about kids being spookified. He was angry because Que Horrifico was fake and arrested Mary Ann Geerdon (The Song of Mystery). He and the the mayor gave a speech to warn people to not date the Ghost Girl. He took Alice May to jail (The Legend of Alice May). He asked for suspects to who kidnapped Daphne. Everyone angrily told him the Phantom! He arrested Daniel Prezette (In Fear of the Phantom). He and the mayor wanted the Gnome to be a tourist attraction. He arrrested Gill Littlefoot (The Grasp of the Gnome). He strongly believed the Humungonauts were aliens (Battle of the Humungonauts). He arrested Scooby-Doo since he was a suspect of being the Fright Hound. He didn't like the gangs Robot Dog story, and did like the Asylum's Fright Hound story even though they were the same monster (Howl of the Fright Hound). He asked Nan Blake is she was the Vampire (The Secret Serum). He got scared of the cicadas and arrested Grandma Moonbeam (When the Cicada Calls). He told the Wild Brood to go back to where their species lurk. He was freaked out by the orcs true identities: nerds (The Wild Brood (episode)). He danced with the mayor because he was affected by Aphrodite's love spell (Where Walks Aphrodite). He arrested Ernesto (The Sirens Song). He was tricked into arresting Cachinga and watched a movie while eating pizza (Attack of the Headless Horror). He liked Iron Will Williamson (also known as Dead Justice). He believed the Night Ranger was Dead Justice and was fired from his job. He got it back when Deputy Bucky was revealed as Dead Justice (Dead Justice (episode)). He arrested Alice May again while he never knew she escaped jail (Pawn of Shadows). He arrested Mayor Jones and didn't want to (All Fear the Freak). Season 2 He had a crush on Janet Nettles, the new mayor (The Night the Clown Cried.) ''Insert Details Here. He kissed Janet in the helicopter before saving the town (The Horrible Herd (episode)). He was eaten by the Pericles monster. In the new universe he was married to Janet and had kids (Come Undone). Quotes * "He's bound to have a closet of robot dogs back home." * 'I'm seriously lost in here!" * "Dead Justice...he's returned!" Appearances Trivia *He has three idols: The mayor, himself, and Dead Justice. Category:Males Category:Citizens of Crystal Cove Category:Crystal Cove citizens